


The Medicals

by Thefallen1986



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Drugs, F/M, Machines, Older Woman/Younger Man, Restraints, Seduction, Smoking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Doctor Akagi has taken an interest in Shinji....Underage warning
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Shinji
Kudos: 12





	The Medicals

“Ah Shinji do come in” Shinji had just walked into Doctor Akagi’s office, the boy looking a little lost, not surprising his father had only called him the other day, only so he can too pilot a god damn robot.  
“W-what am I here for?”  
“I need too run more medical scans on you Shinji, as you’ve only just started to Pilot EVA 01, you’ve never done this sort off activity before, so I need to perform some tests on your body, too make sure, your nice and fit for duty” Ritsuko smirked as Shinji nodded, the broken boy doing whatever is asked off him, signalling him too follow her, Doctor Akagi lead him down the corridors of NERV too a room well bellow the complex, with the lights flickering and the security cameras appearing too be broken “Those cameras are broken” mumbled Shinji, Ritsuko laughed   
“No my sweet boy, they only appear broken, as it gives us an advantage” she smirked at her lie as they eventual came too her private lab.   
Walking in Shinji saw multiple machines, two chairs and a cigarette tray freshly filled, as she showed him too a chair, she spoke too him “Shinji you need too be strapped too this machine, it will scan your body during the medical” Shinji nodded and sat down on the chair, a helmet was lowered onto his head “Right Shinji, you will be strapped down, but don’t worry its only too keep you safe” Shinji felt her warm hand on his shoulder reassuring, as she started too strap him in.

Shinji was finally strapped into the machine, after Doctor Akagi gave him a pat on the shoulder, he felt a strange sensation, as the helmet stared too feed him images of Doctor Akagi, naked, and pleasuring herself with only her fingers, finding it entrancing Shinji started too drool, not noticing someone pull his pants down, and massaging his cock, Ritsuko smirked as she massaged the young mans cock “I might no longer be Gendo’s favourite that piece of shit Rei is, but I can get his son as a suitable replacement” she smirked, looking at the boys erect seven inch cock she licked her lips “Only an inch shorter than Gendo’s, not surprising he is from good stock, I might have too improve it later on” Ritsuko had much planned for the boy she will make him her perfect lover, and making sure that sex starved slag Misato kept off him.

Licking her lips she lowered her mouth over Shinji’s cock, she licked and slurped his cock, making sure, the machine’s ‘Medical scan’ was keeping the boy docile, she will take her time breaking the boy, she will make sure he enjoys it, hell she might even give him a back bone too, deepthroating his cock, she bobbed up and down, as she brought the boy too and explosive orgasm, removing her mouth and licking up all his cum she noticed she left some lipstick marks on his cock, smirking she took some pictures for personal use, tidying Shinji up, the machine’s programming will be hidden in his mind too make sure the sweet boy was none the wiser, she sent him off, with instructions too come back tomorrow.

Shinji returned for his second medical, the doctor smoking as he walked in, as he sat back down onto the machine, he saw new subliminal messages, of the good doctor, deepthroating his cock , followed by images off her lipstick stains on his cock, the boy confused at first, but with the fast upload off the pictures, pretty soon the program had made him Docile.

Taking a strong inhale from her cigarette, Akgai breathed it into Shinji’s face, making the boy choke abit, she had too make sure the smell of her Cigarettes was enticing too him, pushing a button on the helmet, new pictures were fed into the helmets fed, off the doctor smoking in the nude, followed by a picture of her in her stockings mouthing Shinji’s name while blowing a kiss, Ritsuko was happy with the quality off her recordings, she had only made them the previous night.

Deciding too place her mark on him, She french kissed the boy, licking his tongue, she decided too do something depraved, stroking Shinji’s cock, she made the boy cum in her hand, taking a load in her mouth she started too kiss Shinji, spreading his own cum inside his mouth while her tongue worked on his, making sure Shinji would only taste her and his depravity! 

Stroking his cock back into life, Ritsuko smirked as she deepthroated him again, massaging the boys ballsac making the boy grunt, happy with her new consorts reaction, she sucked him more, making sure his cock was ready for what she has instore for him, cumming in her mouth the doctor moaned, the taste was better than the last time, Ritsuko was falling for the boys body and she was going too make him fall for her, seeing the programming at fifty percent she smirked and asked Shinji some questions “Do you think Doctor Ritsuko Akagi is attractive?”  
Shinji smiled under the helmet as he answered her “Yes she is pretty”  
“Would you fuck and dominate her on command? Fall in love with her and be her new man?” Ritsuko massaged his cock as Shinji grunted before he answered  
“Yes, she is beautiful” massaging faster she asked him the last question for the day  
“Would you fuck Misato Katsuragi?”  
“No, she is ugly, I find Doctor Ritsuko Akagi far more beautiful” This earned him a quick peck on the cheek before Ritsuko united him, tidying the boy up she smirked, the programming is going quite well.

Shinji awoke from his second medical, non the wiser too what happened, feeling abit sore on his cock, but feeling great, he noticed a white substance leaking from the lovely Doctor Akagi’s mouth but thought nothing off it, seeing him off Ritsuko smirked, she has the next session all planned out.

A week later Shinji was called back for a third session, the boy felt a strong lust for the doctor, and the smoke from her cigarettes was making him horny, putting it aside he sat back down into the chair, he was requested too bring a spare set off clothing just incase there was an accident, unsure what the sexy Doctor meant, the helmet was lowered onto Shinji’s head, and Doctor Akagi turned it on, the new recordings bombarding his head was off the doctor blowing him kisses and saying ‘I love you Shinji’ followed by more images off the doctor smoking,and pictures of her kissing him.

Doctor Akagi pulled out his cock again, she stripped so her well trimmed pussy was exposed, wearing only her stockings she fingering her pussy while the machine worked, Ritsuko was entranced by Shinji’s hard cock, not willing too wait anymore the doctor lowered her pussy onto his cock, gasping as she felt it inside her pussy, a cock worthy off her body!

“What do you think of Gendo, Misato, Rei or Asuka?” asked Ritsuko bouncing on Shinji’s cock  
“Bastards all off them, who don’t really care fore me, only Ritsuko Akagi cares about me” Shinji replied Ritsuko smiled grunting with him as she asked the last question for the day “Would you still love Me, even if you find out, your father has fucked me many times?” she buried his head in her tits before letting him answer.  
“Yes, my so called father is a failure as a human being, you are a waste on him,I want too dominate you and make you forget Gendo. I love Ritsuko Akagi and want too fuck her all the time!” Shinji grunted as his cock came all inside Ritsuko’s pussy, his cum leaking out off her, the doctor panting, she decided to sit on his lap for abit and smoked a cigarette before she tidied Shinji up, she got an idea for when he came too.

“Shinji? Your doing really well” Shinji actually smiled at Ritsuko’s comment the woman swooped over Shinji and gave him a kiss on the forehead, the boy blushing as he got a good view off her cleavage. 

Shinji made his way home to the bitch Misato, his cock aching again, for some reason, he was also missing the cigarette smell, he was thinking about how sexy the doctor was, he never realised he left his spare clothes in the lab.

A week later Shinji was at his fourth session, Doctor Akagi was butt naked, smoking as usual, but Shinji didn’t think anything about it, infact it aroused him, both her nude body and her smoking, when he saw Misato nude that time he panicked, but with the doctor? It was arousing, noticing his bulge the doctor smirked “Like my body Shinji?” Shinji went bright red but she laughed “Its okay lets get on with our next session” Ritsuko smiled, the boy was horny towards her, his training is going quite well, the helmet was lowered once again onto Shinji’s head, this time filled with Images off the doctor fucking his cock, and sitting on his lap smoking, the boy was smiling at the images, the doctor was this vision off perfection.

Stroking Shinjis cock, Ritsuko put a device onto his cock,she set it too work, it was too enlarge the boys cock too a mighty twelve inch monster cock, it whired into life, Shinji grunting as the machine pumped his cock full of steroids and other drugs, she knew the boy was nearly hers, she had heard Misato complaining that all he talked about was Doctor Akagi, and the boy avoided Misato whenever possible, only appearing at meal times.

Smoking several cigarettes as the machines worked she asked Shinji some more questions “Would you want to stay and pilot the EVA units?”  
“No, but I only do too see Doctor Akagi” replied Shinji, his mind filling up with lust for Ritsuko  
“If you left the program, you can move in with me, but you’ll never be allowed too leave my house” Ritusko blew some smoke in Shinji’s face “You’d want that? Too move in with me and be my lover?”  
“Yes I love you” replied Shinji, Ritsuko gave the boy a gentle kiss as the machine on his cock was finished.

Removing the machine from Shinji’s cock, Ritsuko purred as the machine had finished, Shinji’s cock was now a massive monster, she started too massage them between her breasts, the machine on his helmet making sure the boy always remembered having a huge cock, Ritsuko squeezed the sensitive cock between her tits, making Shinji cum all over her face and tits, later smirking as she sent Shinji home, Ritsuko set into motion the finale plan too make the boy hers forever.

Two weeks later Shinji went too his fifth and apparent final session it was weird as he was invited to the Doctors private house? Nervous he went there by himself, the blackout was unusual as he went their, he completely forgot too inform anyone off where he was going.

The apartment door was ajar so Shinji walked into her main room and he was in shock, all around the room was pictures off the Doctor assaulting his body, sucking his cock, squeezing his cock between her breasts, kissing his face, blowing smoke in his face and may other acts “H-how” was all Shinji could mumbled, as Doctor Akagi walked in, smoking in her sexual way, her labcoat thrown off, reavealing she wasn’t wearing anything but her stockings, smirking while she jiggled her boobs, she uttered a command “Shinji Akgai zero one” Shinji was suddenly on the floor and he couldn’t move, moving over too him the doctor, blew her cigarette smoke in his face, the boy becoming horny as she did so “Whats going on?” mumbled the boy.  
“Its alright Shinji my love, Akagi lust Zero Two” Shinji pulled his pants down and started too stroke his twelve inch monster cock his eyes going wide as he did this, Ritsuko deep throating his cock, making Shinji moan as she did so, she kept this up for awhile till he cummed in her mouth “Do you love me Shinji?” Shinji looked confused and bewildered at first, but quickly he remembered, he did love her “Yes Doctor Akagi I Love you” Shinji massaged her breasts the goddess above him smirking as she bent over too kiss him, his cum and her tongue duelling in his mouth, Shinji quickly wanting more with the doctor, seeing him getting horny, Doctor Akagi activated his last command, the one that once she brings him too orgasm will remold him as hers forever “Shinji Lust Ritsuko love forever”

Stripping the last off his clothes off, Ritsuko sat on the floor and spread her pussy wide smirking “Shinji get in my damn pussy!” Shinji’s hard cock was soon inside Ritsuko, pounding her pussy like no tomorrow, his tongue duelling with hers, both lost too lust as Ritsuko buried his head between her massive breasts, making the boy pick up pace, as he fucked her deeper and deeper, grunting as he gave her what she needed, raw passionate, dominating sex. Soon it was a blurr off orgasms, tit fucking, doggy style, sowing and so many more acts Ritsuko couldn’t remember as Shinji fucked her good and proper, grunting as he took her for her third? Fourth? Doggy style Shinji cummed all inside her, with a slick pop, his cock slide out from her pussy and they both collapsed on the floor exhausted from the marathon fucking.

Still panting from his orgasm, Shinji saw Doctor Akagi, no not Akagi, the lovely, sexy, perfect, Ritsuko moving over to kiss him, so Shinji kissed her back, the young boys programming now complete as her lover, replacement for Gendo, no not replacement, the perfect upgrade a young horny man that will fuck her as she sees fit, Ritsuko smiled, she had taken Shinji as her own she felt true love for Shinji and will never let the boy leave her ever, kissing the boys cock, she had made plans so that the boy will “disappear”, Gendo wouldn’t miss the boy anyway, the cunt had his clone whores after all, Shinji smiled as Ritsuko deepthroated his cock, his perfect woman fucking him, and he never had too see those bastards again his lover will see too that, he existed for one thing now, too love and pleasure Ritsuko in anyway he can.

Lighting a fresh Cigarette Ritsuko had a smoke while Shinji nuzzled next too her, the boy entranced by her smoking, feeling naughty, she shared her cigarette with Shinji, after all the boy is hers now, she fucked an underage boy so why not get him too smoke with her?

Two days later “Shinji’s” body was found in the lake drowned, the body burnt too a crisp, it was apparent the boy was attacked, burnt and then drowned, a week later at the funeral Ritseku saw Misato and Asuka yelling and even slapping Gendo, putting the blame on Shinji’s death on him, calling him “Cunt father of the year” as they assaulted Gendo, the good doctor knew the truth, it was just another boy around Shinji’s age and similar in looks, she seduced with a panty flash, she recalls inviting him over for more and that’s when the needle with the knockout drug was used, dressing him as Shinji using the clothes he left behind and killing the boy, she also burned the boy too taint his DNA and make it look like arson, Ritseku smirked as the NERF officers had too restraint Misato and Asuka, Gendo on the floor with a bloody nose, a dislodged jaw and apparent broken arm, while Rei just looked confused at the whole mess, she had plans that night and excused herself.

That night getting home, Ritsuko stripped down too her birthday suit, she was greeted by an equally naked Shinji, after a quick smoke, they kissed and then both smirked as they fucked the night away for hours on end they just fucked, and fucked and fucked some more.

END

my fav ship :)


End file.
